Promise
by KlaJaye
Summary: She was never dealt fair cards. She was never intended to live. Her life was made by broken promises. Out of all her disappointment and hate, is she able to keep her only promise?Outtake from Mistaken Love (Bree's (Ash) & Diego)


_**Age 6**_

"_Come on Diego !" Little Bree shouts, waving her arms frantically._

_Diego smiles down at the little girl, before taking a deep breathe, and blowing another set of bubbles_

_Bree squeals, and just like that chases down the bubbles one by one, careful to avoid any of them touching the ground._

_She turns, and notices one bubble about to touch the ground, and she chases after it._

_Her small uncovered feet pounded against the warm dirt, as little Bree kept her eyes on the prize._

_A little too late, she glances down, just in time to see to big toe smash into a rock._

_She falls to the ground and scraps her knee, and lets out a howl of pain._

"_Ooooowwww" She cries, as tears slip out of her eyes._

_Diego' s head snaps back to the girl, and runs towards her, and scoops her up._

_He smiles and coos words of comfort to her, and soon her tears dry._

_A smile stretches across her face, and she reaches her dirty palm to Diego s face._

"_I love you, Diego," She coos back to him._

_**Age 12**_

_Bree cries as she tucks herself into a ball._

_The small area where sh__e was hidden, used to scare her, but at this moment anything was better than her dad._

_It was a small hole, that was at the bottom of the porch. Bree had to squeeze in, but in the process ended up with several cuts on her arms and legs._

_The dull aching pain__ seemed to grow while her body numbed, and she yearned to move, and go back inside, where it was warm._

_Bree moved, to remove herself from the small area, but she heard her father scream drunkenly "The little slut. I'll KILL you!" before hearing him collaps__e._

_She shook her head softly to herself, and kept quiet while tears continued to stream down her face._

_Not far away, she heard the crunch of __footsteps__ on leaves, slowly approaching her._

_She gasped, knowing her father had found her, and let out a loud sob,__ knowing that he really would kill her._

_The footsteps came closer, and soon a hand popped through the hole and felt Bree's leg._

_She cried out, and the hand pulled out, "Sssh Bree, It's me, Diego!" she heard whispered hastily._

_Diego stuck his head in to pro__ve his point, "Your dad is inside, we have to hurry," he said as he pulled his head out. Bree struggled out of her small ball, and crawled out with Diego's help._

_When he pulled her out, he glanced at her, and what he saw frightened him._

_Her long brown hair__ twisted in knots around her, with sticks and dirt in it._

_She had a cut across her __forehead that__ was stilled bleeding lightly._

_Her __lips__ were red and swollen, and you could see where he'd been __hit__._

_Her normally pale __face__ seemed paler, with a tint of b__lue, making her look dead._

_Her long sleeved sweater, that was once white, was now black and brown, with spots of red._

_The worst __part__ was her __skirt, which__had __once flowed to her ankles, now it went to __mid-thigh__, in the longest of places, making it obvious, that__ her skirt was torn._

_Diego balled his fist up and growled, "Did he?"__He asked her._

_Bree's eyes filled with tears, and she grabbed Diego's arm, begging him to stop._

"_Where are you, you little bitch!?"Her father slurred, his footsteps heard as he stepped onto__ the porch._

_Diego frowned and growled lowly, but pulls Bree along the sides of the porch into the woods._

_He leads her through the woods to the small hut they'd fixed up __a while__ ago._

_When they got there, he grabbed Bree and hugged her, shushing he sobs._

_**Age 15**_

_Bree stomps away._

"_Bree wait!" Diego cries grabbing at her wrist, and spinning her around to face him._

"_I know you like this Riley guy. I'm not tell you can't like him it's just..." he says_

"_It's just what?" She snarls "I'm not good enough for your friend?"_

_Diego frowns "No, it's the opposite! He's not good enough for you! Come on Bree, you know this! He's 16, and he's sleeping with girls 15-18 and them dumping them! You know your better then that! Don't be another notch in his belt!" he cries_

_Bree jerks her wrist back and slaps Diego "I'm not like those other girls! He loves me! He told me so!" She cries and turns to walk away._

_Diego groans, but pulls her back, this time he doesn't say anything, he just pulls her into a kiss._

_He holds her wrists between them, and pulls back._

"_I don't want him to love you Bree. Because I love you."_

_Bree frowns, "Why, Why do you always do this? You act like you only want friendship, even when I'm chancing you down, but the second I want to be happy with someone else..." she whispers_

"_I just, I never thought that you'd be serious. I wanted to wait." He says "but I can't think of you ever being with anyone else. Not even Riley" he finishes._

_With a sigh, Bree pulls him into another kiss. 'I loved you then, I love you now, always have, always will." She whispers into his ear._

_**A/N (Author Note) & B/N (Beta Note)**_

_**KlaJaye:**____Chapter one of Promise! This is an outtake of Mistaken Love, (Ash's Story)_

_I'm actually thinking about doing at least a story for each couple, in Mistaken Love__._

_Victoria/Maria (Final Stand Off)_

_Laurent/Irina (No Fair Warning)_

_James/Tanya (Vengeful Lust)_

_Bella/Edward (Mistaken Love)_

_Bree(Ash)/Diego (Promise)_

_Riley/Jen (Survival)_

_They'll all me tied together, but will be able to be read separately, but they'll all__ have a nice happy ending._

_**Abigail:**_ yeah, sry the delay is my fault. Anybody else intrigued? I am


End file.
